


Symmderella

by rauviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella - Freeform, F/F, Storywatch, Zine piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauviel/pseuds/rauviel
Summary: Symmderella held the glistening invitation between her fingers. She had found the letter early that morning on the doorstep on her way in from doing her morning chores, feeding the hens, tending the garden, and preparing breakfast for her step mother and sisters





	Symmderella

**Author's Note:**

> Little story I wrote to accompany Jaune's (@Peelingbananas on twit) illustration for the Storywatch Artbook!  
> You can find me @rauviel on Twitter/Tumblr.

Symmderella held the glistening invitation between her fingers. She had found the letter early that morning on the doorstep on her way in from doing her morning chores, feeding the hens, tending the garden, and preparing breakfast for her step mother and sisters. Delicate script danced on the paper. It was addressed to every person in the household, inviting them to attend the royal ball, for which the prince was looking for her future spouse.

Suddenly, it was snatched out of her hands. She turned to see her step mother glancing over the invitation before a wicked grin spread across her face. Symmderella knew that look, she had been forced to endure many hardships over the years serving her ungrateful step family, and this wicked grin was the prefix to an endless array of torment forced upon her. Symmderella was talented and incredibly beautiful, and this had resulted in jealousy from her step family, for they could never measure up to her good natured spirit. They made her do all the rough work in the house, only allowing her to wear worn out hand-me-downs, sleep in the dusty cramped attic, and whenever visitors came around, she was explicitly told to remain hidden as she was not worthy of anyone's attention.

Naturally, Symmderella was expected to complete all the preparations for the royal ball which she was forbidden to attend. She was a skilled seamstress in her own right, a natural creator with endless imagination. Her mind was full of possibilities and in the little spare moments she could afford, she was always creating something new. Beautiful birdhouses for the charming birds who so kindly woke her up every morning, little mechanical friends to keep her company, bonnets and sun dresses and shoes that she was never permitted to wear. Her step family took advantage of this, often taking credit for her hard work, and this time was no different.

While working away on the ornate gowns for her sisters, Symmderella decided that she would use the leftover fabric and sew a dress of her own. She thought, just this one time, she could make something entirely for herself, even though the only ones that would appreciate her hard work would be the little turrets that chirped at her lovingly. It was a dream, to even consider that she would be allowed to attend the ball, let alone wear the dress she envisioned. A lovely dress it would be, layers of tulle under a beautiful gown of gold and blue, intricate lace, embroidered patterns that would shimmer in the light, and a set of crystalline shoes that would sparkle with each step. It had been her most ambitious project yet, but she knew the result would be worth the effort.

As she sewed through the night she thought about the prince who she had never met. She had only seen the prince from afar, constantly being drawn into conversations with those around her and attending to the villagers who were in need. Just being in her presence, even at a distance, Symmderella could not help but be enamoured with her. How she dreamed to be whisked away onto the dance floor by the prince, dress twirling and shoes glittering. The prince would admire Symmderella's passion, and they would talk about all the endless possibilities ahead of them. 

 


End file.
